A simple wish
by Elessars-Sweetheart
Summary: Its been done before, but I thought Id give it a go. two LotR fans get magically transported to Middle Earth and join the fellowship. There will be Romance in later chapters, and theres an itsy bitsy bit of swearing in this one. Not enough to make it P


Hi! What can I say? Just Read Enjoy and Review!  
  
Luv Elessars_Sweetheart  
  
A simple Wish  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Eliza McNaughton lay back on the couch in her shared Wellington apartment, she flicked through her copy of The Lord of the Rings.  
  
"You know what I wish?" she asked her flat mate and best friend, Elle Pierce  
  
"What do you wish?" came Elle's reply from over in the corner, where she was on the computer printing off pictures from the recent movie The return of the King.  
  
"I wish that Middle Earth really existed, and that all of the characters were real."  
  
"Yeah," Elle sighed, "I would love to go to Middle Earth. It seams so much nicer than the real earth. No gambling or drugs or pollution to worry about."  
  
"And you wouldn't have to pay electricity bills or phone bills" Eliza said grinning.  
  
"And there would be real magic."  
  
"And REAL kings and queens. Not like our grey haired, wrinkly, granny ladies who live over in England. I really cant see Aragorn doing the royal wave." They both smiled at the thought.  
  
"And elves and wizards and-"  
  
"Hobbits! It would be so cool to be a hobbit!"  
  
Elle grinned "Elves are better" she said.  
  
"Nope, Hobbits are way better. They have hairy feet!"  
  
"You are weird sometimes."  
  
"And proud of it!"  
  
Eliza and Elle were 23 year old roommates and best friends who shared a medium sized, two bedroom, apartment in Wellington and were as addicted to the Lord of the Rings as it was possible to be. They had both read the books so many times that they had lost count, had memorised nearly all the lines from each of the 3 movies, were fluent in elvish, could write in 2 kinds of runes and had every spare wall space covered with movie posters and scanned and printed pictures. But apart from there love of Tolkines famous novel the were almost complete opposites.  
  
Eliza was medium height with long curly brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin and freckles across he nose. She was the louder, more energetic one of the two and had an unfortunate love for practical jokes and chocolate. She was extremely competitive and wasn't too good at working out when to talk and when to keep her mouth shut.  
  
Elle was tall, tanned, blue eyed and had long strait blond hair and was quieter than Eliza. She wasn't exactly shy but she didn't love being the centre of attention as Eliza did and preferred to keep well away from trouble, making her the sensible and more reasonable one of the pair. She was extremely romantic and loved shopping.  
  
"I also wished that that staff we bought worked" said Eliza "we could send ourselves to Middle Earth with it."  
  
They both turned towards the long wooden staff that was hanging above the front door and smiled. It was the one that Gandalf had used in the movie and the two had won it at an auction. They were extremely proud of it. Elle stood up, walked over to it and lifted it down from the hooks that it was rested on. She grinned and brandished it in front of her in a very wizard like fashion.  
  
"How do you know that it doesn't work?" she asked.  
  
"try" suggested Eliza  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know. I suppose that you wave it around and think of where you want to go."  
  
Elle grinned and started cackling in a very wicthish sort of way and waved the staff around above her head.  
  
"You look ridiculous!" laughed Eliza from her position on the couch.  
  
"To Middle Earth and beyond!" cried Elle, in a very wizard like fashion.  
  
Eliza gave a loud snort, which sent her into hysterical laughter. But she was cut short by a sound like a whip cracking and a flash of iridescent blue light.  
  
She stared, dumbstruck, at the place where, only moments before, Elle had been standing. It was empty, and a thin bluish smoke was rising from the carpet.  
  
"Oh shit" she muttered under her breath, unable to believe what she was seeing. It was just not possible for someone to disappear into thin air like that. "Elle?" she called cautiously, her voice shaking slightly, "Elle?"  
  
But nothing happened, she was met only but silence. It seemed too silent. She couldn't hear the cars driving past down in the street bellow, or the low electrical buzz of the fridge from the kitchen. It didn't seem natural. But she had no time to ponder on this, as the next moment the was another whip like crack and she was engulfed in fog. She gave a scream, but no sound came out , and then she was falling. Falling through some kind of misty vortex. Colours were rushing past her and spinning around above her, making her dizzy. Her head began to swim and she fell into a half conscious state, barely recognising what was going on around her, but still she fell. The colours slowly began to fade away and she was vaguely aware of a rushing sound, much like a strong wind. But that was all she remembered, for at that moment, she fell to the ground with a thud and her world went black.  
  
"Eliza, are you alright? Can you hear me? Wake up!" were the first words that Eliza heard when she became conscious again. She groaned and rolled over. Something hard and sharp was digging into her shoulder blade and it was causing a lot of pain.  
  
"Thank god! Your alive!" came Elle's voice "I was so worried."  
  
Eliza groggily opened her eyes. Everything was blurred at first, but slowly Elle's troubled but excited face came into focus. She sat up slowly, with her friends help and looked around. The two of them seemed to be on the top of a hill, as they could see the surrounding area for quite some way. The top of the hill was bare of trees, but was boarded by a circle of tall whether beaten, pillar like stones. Much like the stone henge. There had obviously been some sort of fire there, as the grass was blackened and dry.  
  
'Where are we?" Eliza asked.  
  
Elle grinned. "Don't you know ?"she cried. "We're in Middle Earth! And I'm a- oh my God! I cant believe were here!"  
  
"how did we get here?"  
  
"The staff worked!"  
  
"It wha- what in the world are you wearing? Your….Your ears! You're- Oh my god! You're an elf!"  
  
Elle grinned and nodded happily.  
  
Eliza then looked down at herself, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head in surprise. "I- I'm a…my feet, my cloths…I'm a hobbit!" she stuttered.  
  
Elle nodded again, still grinning broadly. But soon her smile faded and she pressed her finger to her lips, as a sign to keep silent. There were people advancing up the hill, the two girls could hear their voices.  
  
Elle helped Eliza to her feet and they stood silent in the middle of the ring. Soon, over the ridge of the hill the tall figure of a weather beaten man appeared, closely followed by two shorter forms. The three jumped with surprise and stopped when they caught sight of the two girls. The man in the front drew a sword from it's sheath at his side and held it ready before him.  
  
"Who are you, and why are you here?" he asked. 


End file.
